The Human Side Of The Soul
by SmolDerpression
Summary: We all know Asriel's sad death. He was reincarnated as Flowey due to monster science, but what about Chara's part of the soul? What about human beliefs? Rated K I guess. might be character death later on. (Its not heaven and hell cuz that wouldn't make sense in the story. Don't hate.) MY FIRST FANFIC, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own any of the characters, so... or UT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfiction. I had this on google+ as well but the reviews are not very welcoming for an amateur. So, without further ado...**

Asriel's death made the underground lose hope. But he came back as Flowey… Due to _monster_ beliefs. What about the Chara part of his soul? What about…. **human beliefs**

( 3rd Person POV. 1st person makes me cringe)

Azzy Liu woke up. He was determined today was gonna be a special day. One thats "destiny changing".

Then, of course, he bumps his head on his bedside cabinet.

Azzy is a kind child who likes helping other people. But he is very quiet and shy around his peers. He knew he didn't belong here in his village but he had no idea where to go. Bullied and misunderstood, Azzy reluctantly went downstairs for breakfast.

His 4 brothers and 3 sisters glared at him. He's the family freak, they all said. Azzy was very weak and limp while his siblings were mostly tough, overly pretty or overly tall. They were all popular except for Azzy, so school was very troublesome, getting stuffed into lockers and all that.

"Look who's late again. Getting your beauty sleep?" "What took you so long!" "He's always slow…"

The whole room burst into laughter.

Azzy had enough. Sometimes he wished he could just disappear…

Azzy gulfed down breakfast and raced to school. Not like he liked school… He just wanted to meet his best(and only) friend Frisk.

Amongst the cluster and clatter of people, Frisk kind of stood out. Being the only gender undefined person, it wasn't hard to tell where Frisk was. All the other girls had long hair and the boys had short hair. Frisk kind of fits into neither category, really. Azzy slowly walked over to where Frisk was standing.

"Hey, shortie! Hanging out with your weirdo friend?". yelled Joe, the school bully. Obviously, the school claimed to have "a peaceful learning environment, but Azzy knew better. Frisk quietly smirked," As if his brain cell deprived jock friends aren't weird." Suddenly, the entire hall became silent. Then somebody dropped a pin. And, yes. You could hear it.

"What did you just say?", yelled Joe." Are you saying my friends and I are stupid?" "No. I am stating a fact.", sneered Frisk. Azzy, who didn't want to be included in this drama, tried sneaking away, but it was too late. He heard Joe announce. " Huh?! You jerk! I- i'm gonna rekt you okay?! Meet me at the back of the school okay?! A- and! If you're late i'll make you regret it!"

Frisk, being pretty much emotionless, just said, "whatever." and catches up to Azzy. "You are weak.", snickered Frisk. "A-am not! What good did 'standing up' to Joe do anyways? Now you're probably going to go to the hospital for a few weeks and i'll be lonely." Azzy replied, making a frowny face.

(Frisk POV)

No regrets. What I did was really cool. I kept thinking, did you see the look on everyone's face? I just made this face -_- the entire time and no one thought I was actually freaking out a lot! I know i'm supposed to be scared and all but its not like I was gonna stay for the fight or what ever. Then, it just dawned on me that Azzy was speaking, " What are you gonna do after school then?"

Oh. I forgot to tell Azzy about my plan. "Don't you worry. I'm going to go somewhere where NO one can find me!" Azzy's reaction was hard to describe, really. It was a mix of fear, excitement and… pain?

He silently whispered, "Mount Ebott."

WAIT HOW DID HE KNOW -

(A/N: End of story! My first and a half fanfic. Whee! I know i'm really weird and you probably will start commenting on how bad my writing is, which I will have no reply to. Please try to be considerate, thanks!

Constructive criticism is very helpful! :) :))

Now, I present:

SmolDerpression: Hai. what ami doing here?

SmolDerpression: Oh right I forgot to invite a guest. Heh.

Todays Guest : Air.

Air: *Oxegon*

SmolDerpression: Its nice to be able to breathe, y'know? Okay. Please comment down what guest you want next! It can be from any fandom i'm in, or my stories or randoms i'm not really in but I'm interested about. Heck, thats confusing but whatever!.

SmolDerpression: Derpster out~


	2. Answering Reviews (AN)

**Answering some questions!**

So I saw your reviews :3 and so Chocolate900000 (or something) asked:

 _So i'm guessing Azzy is the reincarnation of Chara?_

 **And, yes! Thats partly correct.**

Just to kinda clear things up,i'm going to explain from the very beginning.

Asriel and Chara wanted to have revenge on the humans. (ok that was more Chara but lol) so Chara pretty much committed suicide and Asriel absorbed her soul (Chara is a girl for me don't hate) so they could cross the barrier. On the surface, some humans saw Asriel combined with Chara's soul burying Chara's body and the humans thought the monster killed Chara. The humans killed Asriel/Chara. Asriel/Chara could have easily killed all the humans with one strike, but Asriel was kind hearted and could not do it. Chara was kinda angry at Asriel (Chara was probs abused by humans when on the surface) and Asriel/Chara just made it back to the underground and turned into dust, scattering across the golden flowers.

Dr. Alphys accidentally (I think) spilled some determination on the flowers, and thus **Flowey** was created. (Flowey is my favourite character for some reason)

THEN

Once I couldn't sleep and for no reason I started thinking about Asriel as a human and I was like: LOL What if Chara believed in reincarnation, then she got reincarnated but since her soul was combined with Asriel, Asriel was part of the reincarnated Chara?

So. The fanfiction exists now! Yay?

 **Also, thank you so much for your support! Even thought it was just a question it made me happy that some people actually read my first fanfiction! I might be doing more fanfictions but not in the undertale catergory... because i'm slowly drifting away from that fandom. (I will always love undertale, I just go thru fandom phases and books are making a comeback :D )**

SmolDerpressionist out u~ Cya!


	3. The Mountain

**A/N: OMG! So many reviews (for me, heh!) I AM SO VERY HAPPY! Thanks for all those reviews! I am super duper hyped and relieved that some people like my fan fiction!**

 **These reviews are VERY important to me and they totally made my day OwO**

 **Heres some cookies for everyone: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Oh, and i'm going to comment on each review later at the very bottom of the fanfic. Why? I don't want ya'll to scroll down too much XD**

 **Anyways, this is chapter two of the story! I will try to update asap but school starts VERY soon and when school starts I won't update as much, my high school is pretty darn stressful (I am asian, no hate please!) and I am going to DROWN in homework.**

 **Without further ado (What's ado tbh) let's get started! Happy reading! (lol)**

Azzy's POV:

It was actually pretty easy to guess that my best friend, Frisk was planning on going to mount Ebott. When we were kids he joked about it a lot. I guess it turns out he meant , the weird thing is i've been thinking about escaping to mount Ebott too. I just felt like it… Its like my soul started taking over my brain and made me decide to screw logic.

After a while of cringy awkwardness, Frisk finally said," So, do you want to come?". I blanked out. As much as I want to avoid watching Frisk get owned by the bullies, I also didn't want to live a short life. I lowered my head and replied," But no one ever comes back from Mount Ebott! Mount Ebott is weird. Theres no way you can survive it." I looked away and stared at everyone else in the hall. They had already forgotten Frisk's showdown with Joe and his thug gang. Then again, Frisk and I were always forgotten about. We didn't get invited to parties, sports games or other activities. Sometimes even the teachers would forget about us. Even though i've been seeing these people for years, Frisk was my only friend. He was the only person who I could fully trust,who I could never forget. If somehow he had an accident at Mount Ebott, I would never forgive myself. I turned around and glared at Frisk. "You're not going to change your mind aren'tchya? ( **A/N: I cannot spell. ;-;)** Frisk just grinned and exclaimed," Nope! You coming or not?"

"I guess I have no choice." Frisk's faced darkened, but then he just shrugged it off. How is he so cool? He's pretty much emotionless. I had to say something before he went away. "I'm coming, i'm coming." I reluctantly followed Frisk as he escaped the school. It's actually easier than it sounds, because our village was kind of poor and we had bad security. Also, i'm pretty sure the teachers don't even care about us. Or at least me. Because I was always the good kid who followed all the rules and stayed quiet.

Frisk's POV:

Woah! I have never experienced so much fun before! Jumping through fences are definitely fun! Then Azzy almost twisted his ankle and broke his leg! His face was PRICELESS. Obviously, I looked like I did this every day. I was born with two expressions. -_- and -_-. Okay, thats one but HEY, I tried!

I wanted to go to Mount Ebott because it would be really cool! And more importantly, it was what my heart wanted me to do. After lots of running and sweating, Azzy and I arrived at the great mountain.

"Have you ever heard of the rumours?" I told Azzy between breaths. I forgot the mountain was so far away, heh. "What rumours?", huffed Azzy. I looked at Azzy as if he was a university student asking what 1+1 was. "The rumours about monsters being in Mount Ebott, silly." All of a sudden, his face paled and he looked as if he was going to faint. I've never seen him like this. I just stood there, shocked. Azzy's green eyes showed his pain and he almost tripped and fell down. I just said, "A-are you okay?"

When he didn't reply, I was almost ready to give him a "soft" slap in the face. Then he just glanced at the mountain and started running towards it. I started to chase after him, screaming,"Wait up, Azzy!"

Flowey's POV ( **lol yes)**

This is boring. Life is boring. Everything is boring. I hate everything. I want to that's boring. Even the dumb skeleton is boring. Emotions are boring.

Should I reset this timeline? No. I already did that. It was boring. Should I save my file? No, because I already saved 10 minutes ago. At least that was not boring. I went back to my usual place in the ruins and slammed my head on the floor. It hurt. Sometimes when everything is boring I like to think about my old life. Why did that lizard scientist want me to suffer like this? Hopefully plotting my revenge isn't boring. I thought of Chara. Chara was not boring. She was… nice? What does nice even mean anyways. If only Chara was here, then maybe life would not be so boring. I also like thinking about the humans. Was it boring for them when I didn't fight back? Chara said humans fight for fun sometimes. I hate humans. The only thing I liked about them was that fighting them was not boring. They had emotions. Other than boredom. Which might be nice. I think I used to be nice. I can't and won't remember. I am just a flower now. What, am I supposed to go out and get pollinated? Nope.

It has been a long time since a human has come down. Why do they all go alone anyways. It's not like the mountain refrained them from bringing more than one person here. I think. I looked around at my surroundings. It was boring. Everything is so dark and grey. Like my life.

I wonder if a human is going to fall down today. Do I need to rehearse my lines? No. Thats boring. And dumb, because I think everyone on the surface would be smart enough to steer clear of the mountain, after all those puny humans came here and never left. Why did Chara come anyways? Maybe the humans were too boring. Might as well take a nap, because its not like theres going to be anything interesting happening today. So, my entire world somehow became even darker, and I drifted into sleep.

 **End Of Chapter 2.**

 **A/N: Okay! Thanks for reading! I know this was a very quick update and hopefully I can keep this up, but I doubt it. Also, the chapters will probably get shorter. :(**

 **I plan to have around 10 chapters in the story. For now everything is pretty slow-paced, but I think after chapter 4 I will speed things up. A lot. Time to answer your reviews! ( I am still hyped! I did NOT expect so many views and likes :D :D )**

 **(I'll post the shorter reviews, but not the longer ones. I will still answer them tho)**

 **Kitlith: Oh, I see! I kinda forgot that. Thanks for the reminder!**

 **OneTrueGod (I am going to combine the two reviews together): Thank you so much for your support! I am so glad you enjoy the story, and I was seriously not expecting such nice reviews. You've really made my day and I just wanted to say these reviews help me with my writing a lot :) And for the characters, this is before Frisk broke the barrier, about a few months after the 6th human died :P And even though this was not part of the question, Frisk is about 12 years old and so is Azzy.**

 **(Also, YES I know Azzy is a horrible name but eh. I am bad at choosing names. A bit better than Asgore but YOLO)**

 **Chocolate900000 said, " I'm glad my comment made you happy. The story is great so far! I can't wait to see more!"**

 **No problem! OwO Its really nice that you enjoyed my story! I was seriously not expecting such appreciation for my fanfic and I am overjoyed at the fact that I received such lovely reviews :D :D**

— **le line break**

 _It's time for our guest! (I might not have these in every single chapter, so heh! Also don't be sad if your choice doesn't get chosen, i'll try to include everyones guest.) :D_

 **S** molDerpression: Today's guest is, Sans' Pile of Socks! Now lets consult the grand sock pile of the mighty sans.

Sans' Socks: ***** There is a note attached to the pile of socks. It says, " PICK UP YOUR SOCKS SANS"

SmolDerpression: SANS, YOUR SOCKS ARE LONELY, AND COLD! PLEASE PUT THEM IN YOUR ROOM.

*no reply*

Sans' Socks: ***** You flip the note, and theres a message there. It says, " Nah, i'm not feeling like it today."

SmolDerpression: Let's end the chapter here! *Gets dunked on* ow

SmolDerpression, outtu~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **SO SORRY BUT**

 **THIS STORY**

 **WILL BE**

 **ON HIATUS**

 **FOR A WHILE.**

 **because**

 **1\. I lost inspiration**

 **2\. Too cringy**

 **3\. EXAMS D:**

 **wish me luck**

 **im so sorry, I'll get back to it asap**


End file.
